


A night aboard The Siren's Call

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elsa Cousland had, had the idea of having a threesome with Leliana and Isabela, she had not prepared for just how thrilling it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night aboard The Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for quite some time and well... here it is!!! Basically, I was thinking once again about how this threesome is entirely canon and that I am completely thirsty for more fics about it and so here we go!

This idea had sounded so great in Elsa’s head. It had sounded even better when the offer had been taken and Leliana had taken the bait… yet now, that the Warden stood aboard Isabela’s ship, she could not help but feel the anxiety begin to swell in her chest. Maker, why had this seemed like a good plan? She supposed that it had been a rash decision, born from the form fitting white tunic that Isabela wore and the memory of Leliana telling her of one of her more daring adventures.

It shouldn’t have been this nerve wracking. It was just sex after all. Sex with one more person present than Elsa was used to, but surely one more person wouldn’t make much of a difference? Right?

“You haven’t even commented on how well decorated my cabin is, sweet thing. Not getting cold feet are you?” Isabela chuckled, pulling Elsa away from the frantic thoughts inside her mind.

“Me? Cold feet? Never!” Elsa blurted out, her eyes quickly scanning the room that the three women were now in.

The cabin was far lusher and ornate than Elsa would have thought. Tapestries hung from the walls and the bed was decorated with the most gorgeous silks and furs. A table full of maps and navigation equipment sat proudly in one corner of the room, a large collection of things that Elsa had only read about in her books or had only caught glimpses of within her mother’s personal effects.

Finally, her eyes landed on Isabela and Leliana who were both looking at her, although with varying expressions. Leliana looked concerned, a crease wrinkling her brow as she watched Elsa’s anxious stance, whilst Isabela looked merely amused.

“Is this your first time then?” Isabela asked, stepping forward and taking Elsa’s hands far more gently than Elsa had expected.

“Sleeping with more than one person? Yeah. Yeah, it is,” Elsa replied, her breath catching slightly as she felt the Captain place her hands firmly upon her waist.

“Do not worry, mon cœur,” Leliana giggled. “We will make sure to take excellent care of you. Right, Isabela?”

“Absolutely, sweet thing. My hands are very capable. It takes skill to be able to command and steer a ship, to feel the surging waves and the cries of the wind. The shuddering of the vessel underneath my palms…” Isabela purred.

Before Elsa could utter another word, Isabela’s lips found her neck, kissing her until she simply could not form another thought. Elsa felt her body tremble beneath the sensual attentions of Isabela’s tongue, grasping onto the woman’s hair as her heart raced in her chest; anticipation coursing through her veins. The feeling of Isabela’s body against her’s was exquisite, the simple pressure of her breasts fuelling Elsa’s mind with every possibility and desire.

A small moan left her lips as she felt another pair of hands upon her waist, as Isabela’s moved up to cup her breasts. The feeling of Leliana’s body pressing against her back did nothing to calm her racing heart beats, especially not when accompanied with a low and husky chuckle.

“You seem to be enjoying this, Elsa,” Leliana purred, her lips grazing against Elsa’s ear.

She moaned again, the sound muffled this time by Isabela’s lips finding her own, as Leliana’s teeth caught her earlobe, pulling until Elsa truly felt like she could not breathe. It was hard to focus when the sensations felt this good, yet she allowed herself to get lost in it, enjoying the way Isabela’s tongue moved against her own. Hands manipulated her body, drawing gasps and moans and a flushed heat that spread throughout her limbs. Firm hands massaged her breasts through the tunic that she wore, the fabric rubbing painfully and enticingly against her hardened nipples.

Both of her current lovers seemed to reach an agreement, as Isabela effortlessly tugged Elsa’s shirt above her head, leaving Leliana to pull down her breeches. It felt practiced, as though both women had experience in this sort of thing, a fact that Elsa had to remind herself of as she saw the dangerous smirk that pulled at Isabela’s lips the moment that she stood, covered in nothing but her underwear before the two women.

“Mmm, that will do nicely, I think,” Isabela chuckled, her eyes raking down Elsa’s petite frame. “You’re rather cute, aren’t you sweet thing?”

A blush coloured Elsa’s cheeks as she crossed her arms, suddenly feeling self-conscious underneath the hungry gaze of Isabela’s amber eyes. Those eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement then, even as she smiled.

Before Isabela or Elsa could say anything else, Leliana had stepped forward, cupping Elsa’s cheeks and bringing her in for a soft kiss. This feeling felt familiar, as an arm looped comfortingly around her waist, pulling her deeper into the security that Leliana’s presence usually brought her. It was a reassurance, albeit a silent one, and Elsa was grateful for it. Leliana pulled away slowly, her eyes fluttering open and a warm smile spreading across her lips.

“Shall we treat our gracious host? Together?” Leliana whispered, catching Elsa’s lip gently between her teeth and tugging.

“Mmm, or perhaps we should reward the grey warden for her initiative. The idea was hers after all,” Isabela added, as she seemed to be casually removing some of her daggers from her person.

“Also an excellent idea,” Leliana giggled. Her hand moved down her neck, fingers tracing down her throat and teasing along her collarbone. Her blue eyes burned into Elsa’s as Leliana removed her breast band and dipped her head down. “Are you comfortable with this, ma chérie?”

Leliana’s lips wrapped around a hardened nipple, her eyes closing as she moaned in appreciation. Whatever answer Elsa may have given was moved out of her mind, her hand weaving into Leliana’s hair and gripping tightly, holding the woman to her breast as she lavished her with her tongue. Short, sharp breaths escaped her lips as fingers brushed down her abdomen, tracing along the dip of her stomach, teasing her skin with a practiced precision. It was hard to keep her eyes open, yet she managed, instead looking at Isabela who was watching them intently, teasing her own breasts as she took in the show before her.

“Are you going to join in, Isabela? Or are you into simply watching?” Elsa chuckled, biting her lip as Leliana bit down upon her in an attempt to conceal the gasp that followed.

“I was simply admiring the view for a moment. Do not worry, I’m beginning to get impatient anyway.”

Striding forwards, Isabela pressed into Elsa’s side, grabbing the Warden’s chin and turning her head to kiss her once more. The taste of the woman was intoxicating, a seductive blend of whisky and brine, it should not have gone and yet somehow it fitted this woman so perfectly. Teeth nipped and tongues caressed eagerly, increasing in desperation as Elsa fels Isabela’s hip rock against her, her hands joining hers in Leliana’s hair and tugging until the bard gasped.

Leliana responded simply by biting hard upon Elsa’s breast, sucking the skin until the Warden knew that it would leave a mark. There was something thrilling about that concept, of Leliana’s satisfied smirk as she inspected her handy work upon Elsa’s body, of the way that Leliana’s hands now cupped Elsa’s backside as her kissed trailed lower and lower.

“My, she is feistier than she seems,” Isabela chuckled into Elsa’s ear, her hands moving to toy with her breasts in Leliana’s absence. “And you said she was a cloistered sister?”

“They teach some strange things in the Chantry...OW!” Elsa squealed, as Leliana raked her nails down the outside of her thighs.

“I did not learn to pleasure women in the cloister, Elsa. As you well know,” Leliana laughed, her tongue trailing along the waistband of Elsa’s smallclothes.

Elsa hissed as Leliana pressed a hand firmly between her thighs, rubbing maddening circles over the fabric of her small clothes. Her hips bucked eagerly, seeking more pressure and friction from her love, her body craving each and every touch that was being awarded to her. She moaned again as a hand slipped down her spine, caressing over the swell of her backside and slipping teasingly beneath her small clothes. Isabela’s lips were curled into a smirk, as she took Elsa’s lip between her teeth and bit down harder than before. The Warden felt her body flush with heat, her eyes fluttering closed as she rocked me between Leliana’s attentions on her clit and the way calloused hands pinched and squeezed her backside, drawing moans to her lips and a pounding heat to the pit of her stomach. They were teasing her and teasing her well, with tongues that flickered and finger smirks that seared against her skin. It was too much, as her breathing became more ragged, her body yearning for more than just these games that were being played.

“Just _fuck_ me already,” Elsa groaned as she tried to grind her hips harder against Leliana’s hand.

The women merely chuckled, both of them moving away from the Warden much to her dismay. They looked at each other before looking back at Elsa, who was stood with her arms on her hips, glaring at them as they deliberated their next move. It was infuriating. Elsa could feel the wetness between her thighs, the desire and need that was currently raging and yet extremely unsated. The only silver lining was that both Leliana and Isabela were looking at her hungrily, their eyes raking over her flushed, pale skin as tongues and teeth wetted and bit down onto their respective lips.

“I want you on the bed, sweet thing,” Isabela directed, pointing to the bed whilst she turned to Leliana. “I want you to watch as I undress your pretty little girlfriend, here.”

For a moment, Elsa simply stood, watching with her mouth slightly agape as Isabela pulled Leliana in for a kiss. It was far more arousing than Elsa had thought it would be, as she watching Leliana’s hands caress Isabela’s breasts, beginning to loosen the ties painfully slowly. She should have felt jealous, hearing Leliana gasp and moan as they kissed, hands pulling at fabric with a more desperate pace, yet she wasn’t.

Finally, she moved over to the bed, lying down upon the furs and making herself comfortable. It was a far better seat than simply gawking, as she watched intently as Isabela finally removed Leliana’s breeches and Isabela was left in nothing except for her thigh high boots. She found herself slipping her hand beneath her smallclothes, rubbing and circling her clit as she enjoyed the view in front of her. Maker, but they were both beautiful and they moved with such grace that Elsa felt as though she paled in comparison.

She moaned, rocking her hips against the movement of her own fingers as she slipped them down her slick folds, slipping a finger inside of herself as she watched Isabela pull Leliana’s thigh up, her other hand raking down her bare back.

Another whimper and the two women were broken from their spell, as Isabela let Leliana’s leg go, allowing the woman to stand on firm ground. It was then that they noticed the movement of Elsa’s fingers and Leliana licked her lips, groaning at the sight of her girlfriend who was quite clearly enjoying herself.

“Impatient are we?” Isabela cooed, crawling towards Elsa and straddling her. “Don’t worry, I’m really going to make you work for those lessons. I have heard tales of you grey wardens, I want to know if those tales are true.”

She bucked her hips, rocking them hard against Elsa until she cried out. The feeling of Isabela against her was exquisite and she couldn’t help the moans of delight from the way her boots scraped against Elsa’s thighs. Isabela smirked down at her, taking one of Elsa’s hands on her hips and placing it upon her breast. She groaned as Elsa followed her instructions, teasing and pulling at the nipple whilst she bucked her hips against Isabela’s movements. Lust seemed to swell within her as Isabela rode the waves of her body, crashing amongst her as she pulled the pirate against her.

Tongues met fiercely this time, as Elsa craved the motion of rocking against Isabela. It was enough to heighten her arousal, as she felt Isabela curving her back more, forcing her breasts further into Elsa’s hands. Suddenly, she felt heavy breaths against her ear and she moved her head, watching as Leliana touched herself, the soft gasps escaping into Elsa’s ear where the bard knew she could hear them.

Isabela chuckled, stilling the movements of her hips and moving herself further up until she sat upon Elsa’s chest. Silently, Leliana moved as well, crawling behind Isabela and out of Elsa’s sight. It wasn’t until she could feel Leliana tug at her small clothes, pulling them down her legs, that she knew what her girlfriend planned on doing.

“Now, will you show me how well you can use that tongue of yours? Leliana promised me that it would be more than satisfying,” Isabela purred, dragging her nail slowly down the column of Elsa’s throat.

Before Elsa could respond, she mewled, feeling the moment that Leliana’s tongue swiped deftly up her slick folds. There had been no warning, no thigh kisses to warn her that her stomach was about to clench deliciously. She nodded her assent to Isabela, even as she bucked her hips against Leliana’s lips, gasping as her lover sucked her clit, rolling her tongue around the bud in the way that she knew would set Elsa’s body aflame.

Smirking down at her, Isabela took the opportunity to move so her thighs settled on either side of Elsa’s head. Elsa licked her lips hungrily as she looked up at Isabela’s displayed folds, wet with the arousal of the evening. She found that she could not wait as she wrapped her arms around her thighs and pulled her down against her tongue. The taste was intoxicating and Elsa found herself moaning from the pleasure of it, swiping her tongue and teasing Isabela’s entrance eagerly.

The pirate moaned as she laughed, clutching onto Elsa’s hair and rocking her hips eagerly against the movements. It was as if she were demanding more and Elsa found herself all too happy to give her what she wanted. Her own thighs were shaking beneath Leliana’s expert touch and she found it hard to lavish the right attention between moans and gasps as Leliana slipped her fingers inside of her, thrusting and curling them inside of her at a slow and agonising pace.

Her nails dug into Isabela’s thighs, scratching and clawing as she moved her head along with Isabela’s rocking hips, wrapping her clit between her lips and sucking hard. The moans above her got louder as she probed deeper and rolled her tongue harder against the Captain. She wanted to see Isabela come almost as much as she longed for her own release, her body working frantically to achieve both goals until she could feel her mind spinning.

Hastily, she unwrapped her arm from around one of Isabela’s thighs, instead slipping her fingers into Isabela, curling and twisting them with relish as she continued to suck on her clit.

“Andraste’s granny panties, you’re good at that!” Isabela gasped, massaging and pulling at her own breast.

Elsa smirked and moaned against her actions, rocking her hips as she felt Leliana increase her pace. Her stomach felt like it was tightening, a coil of pleasure that seemed to be on the brink of release. A final curl of Leliana’s fingers and she felt her body quake, writhing beneath the continued thrusts as she came around Leliana’s fingers. She stopped for a moment, moaning hard as she rocked her hips frantically, trying to ride the orgasm that Leliana had given her.

The hand fisted in her hair tightened. “Don’t you dare stop. Keep going!” Isabela growled, her hips rocking as frantically as Elsa’s were.

Returning to her work with reinvigorated zeal, Elsa curled her fingers, rubbing them against the ridge inside of Isabela that made the Rivaini woman cry out, her walls clenching around Elsa’s fingers as a rush of liquid seeped around them. The Warden grinned, sucking eagerly on Isabela’s clit as she rode out her own orgasm. Her hips were demanding more, as her body shook again and another cry left her throat. Elsa continued her thrusts until she felt Isabela begin to slow down, finally slipping her fingers out of her and lapping at the rest of the wetness that had coated her thighs.

The pirate moved herself off of Elsa, rolling onto the bed and smirking at the woman beside her and then down at Leliana, who was slowly licking Elsa’s centre again, causing her body to tingle with arousal once more.

“She looks pretty enticing when she does that,” Isabela chuckled, licking her lips as she watched Leliana’s movements.

The Orlesian smirked, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she moaned loudly in between her lover’s thighs. She was putting on a show, that much Elsa knew, but it was an exceedingly good one as her legs trembled around her. Her hand moved to run through Leliana’s hair, pulling the woman closer as she continued her teasing ministrations. She had only had her release and yet Leliana was making her crave more. She needed more and yet, Leliana’s needs were more important to her right now.

Firmly, Elsa pushed Leliana away as she sat up, instead guiding the woman’s lips to her own. The both moaned into each other’s mouths, their tongues dancing, the tastes of both Elsa and Isabela filling Elsa with a surge of desire. She could barely think but for the need to see Leliana come undone as surely as she had made her come undone.

“I want you on your hands and knees, my love,” Elsa growled, her hand fisting tightly in Leliana’s hair as her girlfriend kissed her neck eagerly.

“Oh? I like the way your mind thinks, sweet thing,” Isabela exclaimed, as she moved behind Leliana.

The pirate dipped her fingers down Leliana’s folds, eliciting a sharp cry from the woman. Elsa smirked as her lover bit her lip, trying to stifle the moans that Isabela was pulling from her.

“Mmm perhaps we should swap, Bela?” Elsa asked, even as she cupped Leliana’s cheek, forcing the woman to look directly at her.

Nodding, Isabela kissed the back of Leliana’s neck before allowing Elsa to take her place. The moment she got behind Leliana, Elsa paused for a second, following the routines that she always had when they would make love like this. Despite there being someone else present, there was no way she could skip out on doing this. Slowly and tentatively, Elsa ran her fingers across one of the long scars on Leliana’s back. It was a faded thing, the pain a distant memory now etched upon her lover’s skin.

It angered her, as it always did, that such scars had been placed there, yet now, as Leliana curved her back to the touch and  sighed gently, Elsa could not help but feel the peace and wonder of the moment. It was a privilege that Leliana let her see her like this and it was one that she refused to ever take for granted.

Looking up from her task, she saw that Isabela had diverted her eyes for a moment, giving Elsa a moment of privacy despite their situation. At least until she looked back, and they shared a smile of thanks and a nod of acknowledgement.

Finally, Elsa ran her hands over the swell of Leliana’s backside, rocking her hips firmly into her lover and enjoying the gasp that left Leliana’s lips. She did it again and again, pulling Leliana’s hips firmly against hers and grinding against her. Slipping her fingers further down, Elsa slowly teased them around Leliana’s entrance, chuckling softly as her lover tried to rock backwards, a soft whine filling the air when Elsa moved her fingers to rub her clit.

“You’re so gorgeous, Leliana,” Elsa whispered, as she finally pushed two fingers inside of her lover.

A groan answered her as Leliana rocked backwards onto her fingers, moving her hips almost greedily as Elsa picked up the pace, thrusting hard and deep inside of her. The moans grew as Elsa pulled her up, pressing Leliana’s back against her chest and encouraging her thighs to part more as she curled her fingers deep inside. Each moan and gasp was music to her ears and the sight of Isabela moving her fingers to rub Leliana’s clit was more than enough to urge Elsa on.

The creaking ship was filled with the sweetest sounds of Leliana moaning, her hips rocking hard as Elsa slipped a third finger inside of her, stretching and curling and twisting until she could feel the woman trembling in her arms.

“Oh yes! Harder, Elsa!” Leliana gasped, reaching behind her and turning her head as though searching for her lover’s lips.

Elsa was more than happy to oblige, kissing Leliana desperately as she rocked her own hips behind every movement, her chest bursting and her centre aching as Leliana’s moaned against her lips. She could hear Isabela’s moans too, as the woman lavished Leliana’s breasts with her tongue, her fingers moving firmly against her clit with the rhythm that they had set.

It was intoxicating and arousing, hearing the sounds and feeling the movement of the three bodies moving together. Hips rocked harder, more frantic as Leliana’s breaths grew shorter, her walls constricting around Elsa’s fingers as they pulled her closer and closer to the edge. Eagerly, Elsa pulled Isabela away from Leliana’s breast, instead pulling her lips to meet hers over Leliana’s shoulder.

They felt so close now, as Elsa thrusted firmly inside Leliana with one hand, using the other to scratch at Isabela’s shoulder, drawing the woman as close as possible to her. She closed her eyes tightly, moaning as Leliana rocked harder against her, rolling and twisting her hips until Elsa felt fingers hit that ridge within her. The bard cried out, clutching desperately onto Isabela’s shoulder as Elsa’s fingers hit that spot again and again, rubbing and thrusting until it was too much and she came with a cry, only muffled by her teeth embedded in Isabela’s shoulder.

Elsa chuckled, moving her head to kiss Leliana’s neck as she slowed down her pace, curling her fingers along with the small tumours and constrictions of Leliana’s muscles. She was panting in their arms. Slipping her fingers from within Leliana, Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist, allowing the taller woman to collapse into her chest. They stayed like that for a moment, as Isabela licked her fingers clean of Leliana’s juices and propped herself against the pillows, watching the two lovers curiously.

The Warden nuzzled her face into Leliana’s neck, chuckling softly as she placed small kisses upon her skin. Grasping her wrist, Leliana took that opportunity to bring Elsa’s fingers to her lips, moaning softly as she licked the fingers coated in her, sucking and swirling her tongue until they were clean. A new flood of arousal seeped through Elsa’s body, yet she knew she had to resist. There would be no way that they could adequately learn what Isabela had to teach them if they were all exhausted from another round… or several, if Elsa’s appetite were to be truly sated.

“That was certainly better than I expected,” Isabela laughed, as Leliana flopped down beside her on the bed. “Your Warden learnt the ropes quickly.”

“Now, if only I could get her in ropes,” Leliana replied, as she reached out a hand and guided Elsa to lie on top of her. She looped her arm around her waist protectively, her fingers tracing patterns along Elsa’s skin that tickled her slightly.

“Ropes? For what?” Elsa asked, furrowing her brow and looking at the two other women.

“Oh aren’t you just the sweetest little thing!” Isabela laughed, shaking her head. “I presume, to tie you up with, sweet Elsa. I must say Leliana, I’m quite jealous.”

“Good,” the bard laughed, kissing Elsa’s head as she did so. “She’s mine, after all.”

“Possessive and fiesty? Well, you’re fucked if you ever screw this one over.”

“If I screw her over, then I will probably deserve it,” Elsa chuckled, nuzzling into Leliana’s neck.

“Yes well… shall we return to the others? Zevran could probably benefit from a few of my instructions as well and as much as I would love ravishing you both again, there is fighting t be done. Also whiskey, my throat needs lubricating.” Isabela laughed, as she moved over to retrieve her tunic from the floor.

Elsa stayed put for a moment, taking the opportunity to kiss Leliana quickly on the nose, before making her move. They remained in near silence as they retrieved their clothes and dress, adorning themselves in their armour and weapons once more before taking a step out into the fresh air of the ship’s deck.

“Hey, Isabela,” Elsa said, as they walked down the loading plank and back onto the docks. “If we ever wanted to do this again…?”

“Then I’ll get the furs ready, sweetness,” Isabela laughed, turning and smiling at both Elsa and Leliana. “Would you both like that?”

“It could not hurt,” Leliana added, smirking seductively as they began navigating the streets back to The Pearl.

“After all,” Elsa chuckled, swerving to avoid the pile of filth within an alleyway, “we could all be eaten by an archdemon! What’s the harm in having a little fun before hand, right?”

 


End file.
